paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Life of Two Strays
This is just a little side story of both mine (Chandler) and Tundra's separate fanons. This takes place when Tundra was left on a street corner one night and a young Elsa finds her. Story Elsa trudged along, most people shooing her away if she got too close. Something caught her attention at a street corner, righy underneath a streetlight. Elsa looked around, hoping someone wouldn't come back for it. The German shepherd could faintly hear a slight rustling sound coming from inside. "Hello?" The young dog called quietly. Two cocoa brown ears perked up at the sound of the voice. "H..hello?" Elsa poked her head over the rim of the box to see a small Alaskan husky, much younger than her, looking up with scared light blue eyes. "I'm not gonna hurt you...my name's Elsa. What's yours?" Elsa said, extending her paw. "I'm Tundra," the little husky replied, taking Elsa's paw, "brrrrr. Your paw is freezing!" Elsa cocked her head. "Really? I've never felt cold. That's pretty weird, huh?" Now that Tundra was standing up, Elsa could see that she was, at least, four or five inches smaller than her. "Do you have any place to go?" Elsa asked, as she and Tundra began to walk off. "Not really. I don't really remember where I came from, only thing I really remember was that I was cared for by a little girl, but that's it. Oh, then I was wrapped up in a blanket and put in a box and then I'm here. With you," the cocoa husky girl explained. "I see...I don't really remember how I got here, either. So I know how it feels," Elsa replied, "do you wanna stay at my place for a while?" "Really? Thanks!" Tundra yipped, her tail whirring like a propeller. Elsa chuckled. "No problem! C'mon, it's over here." Tundra followed the older pup down an alleyway, until she found a large pipe, right in the middle of a wall. "Whoa!" "Pretty neat, huh?" Elsa gestured to the pipe, "you first." Tundra warily stepped into the dim pipe, Elsa behind her. "There's a few boxes I found lying around in these old dumpsters. Lots of food, too. I brought in some stuff to keep me satisfied before I had to restock. It's al in that tire over there." Elsa pointed towards a large tire, overflowing with half-eaten hamburgers, pizza slices and other types of junk. "Do you have any bacon?" Tundra asked, nosing through some of the stuff, "I had a few soft pieces of it, and I remember it being very tasty." "I think I do have a bacon portabella melt in there," Elsa giggled, watching Tundra pull out a large strand of the pork bacon, want me to soften it for you?" Tundra smiled. "No thank you. I think I'll manage." As soon as Tundra finished, Elsa climbed into a large box and was slowlu drifting off when she felt something cuddling next to her. Looking down, she saw Tundra curled up in a little ball next to her. "Night, Tundra..." Elsa said. She looked down at her paw, still struggling to take in what Tundra said about her paw being cold. She raised it up a bit, examining it until she saw something strange. Her paw pad was blue. That certainly was strange. Shrugging it off, Elsa fell fast asleep, unaware of the strange blueish dog watching her... ***** Three Years Later "Argh! Get back here, you stupid rat!" Elsa growled, chasing a cat that stolen her sausage links, "those are mine!" The cat rolled his eyes and jumped up onto a drain pipe. Elsa slammed into some empty trash cans and blacked out. A strange dog looked her over and put a paw to the German shepherd's head, then walked off. After the dog walked away, Elsa's eyes began to flutter open. "Elsa? You're kinda freaking me out here!" Tundra called walking around warily. "Ugh...." Tundra whipped her head around when she heard her friend's voice. "Whoa! You, ok?" Elsa stood up and shook herself off. "Yeah. Stupid cats. Always ruin everything!" "We haven't eaten since three days," Tundra moaned, as her stomach grumbled. "Those sausages would have been extremely delicious, only if that mangy, snotty, stuck-up cat didn't take them!" Elsa growled, firing insults at the cat. "All cats can't be that bad," Tundra said, nosing through some dumpsters behind the two dogs. "You haven't been out here as long as I have...." Elsa said, rubbing her head, where she slammed it into the trash cans. "I think I found something!" Tundra barked excitedly. Elsa perked up at this. "What is it?" "Aw man," Tundra sighed, "just a piece of fish meat! Disgusting! This thing already smells!" Elsa examined the meat with her paw and saw something sticking out of it. "What's this?" Tundra looked at it. "No idea...." "Probably nothing. As usual," Elsa shrugged it off and tossed it away. The meat landed in a gutter with a ker-fwump! as the dogs walked off. Hearing that, Elsa whipped her head around, her unusual instincts kicking in whenever she tossed away some meat. Tundra rolled her eyes. "Come along, Elsa. We've got to hurry home!" Disappointed, Elsa walked alongside her friend. "Serously, Elsa, every time?" Tundra smirked, as they walked along. Elsa sighed. "I can't help it! I've been like this ever since I came out here. Do you think something's wrong with me?" "No." "You're sure?" Elsa asked. "Defiently sure," Tundra replied. Elsa smiled, as they reached their pipe-in-the-wall. A dog continued to watch them and jumped down from the wall he was sitting on, usually more active during winter. Work in Progress Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Friendship stories Category:Friendship Category:Prequel Category:Stories Focusing on Elsa Category:Stories Focusing on Tundra Category:Works By Chandlerscout